A Chanced Meeting
by sexy-ferret
Summary: One shot! Hermione gets caught doing something bad by none other then her childhood bully Draco Malfoy! What will she do to keep this a secret? The last thing the Wizarding world needs to hear is that Gryffindor good-girl Hermione Granger did something bad... Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something that i wrote one day while i was bored in class**

* * *

"I didn't expect you to show up, Granger," Draco Malfoy's voice came from behind me. I whirl around in my seat and face him.

"Well when you gave me an offer that I most certainly could _not_ refuse, I just _had_ to come." Sarcasm was heavily evident in my voice. As if I would willingly come to meet him!

"Do I sense a hint of sarcasm?" I roll my eyes at his oh-so-obviously blatant way of pissing me off. He always knew which buttons to push and when. Instead of acknowledging him I go back to the book I'm reading. After a moment the chair across from me is pulled back as Draco decides to take a seat across from me. My book was now completely forgotten.

"I am not exactly here on my own free will Malfoy and if it weren't for you blackmailing me with that information about _that thing_ that I did then there's no way in hell that I would even be here!"

"Then I guess we will just have to get down to business. As you obviously already know I caught you last week in the Minister's office tampering with some of the paperwork. If you want to keep you job _and_ not be arrested for breaking and entering not to mention tampering with official documents then you will agree to what I say." His hands were folded on the table as he spoke. While I had been smart enough to cast a _Muffliato_ around us before he had started speaking it still made me feel uneasy talking about this in public. So naturally, I was keep a constant look out to see if someone had heard what Malfoy had said.

I fiddled with my hands looking down at my lap waiting for him to continue. While I knew it was a bad idea at the time I didn't think I would be paying _this_ much for trying to fix what my asshole of a boss had written about a paper I had submitted. Not only had he reworded everything I had written but he made it seem like I was _against_ the client we were vouching for.

After a couple of seconds of him not talking I looked him straight in the eye. I would not make myself look like a coward. It's simply not the Gryffindor way. I'll agree to the conditions of course but I won't be happy with any of it.

"…If I must…"

"First things first: you will do anything and everything that I tell you to do. No refusal allowed and no questions asked."

"As long as it is legal I will do whatever you ask of. Please note though that I will not be happy at all during the course of completing these tasks. Also nothing sexual and nothing that can get me fired or publicly scorned."

"Duly noted. Second, you will tell no one and I mean _no one_ of this agreement. Are we clear?"

Through clenched teeth I muttered, "Crystal."

"Lastly, I would like for us to try and be friends." I sat up a little straighter in my chair now fully paying attention. Why would the rat bastard blackmail me and then ask us to be friends?

"Why the hell do you want to be friends with me if you are blackmailing me as well?" Now I know that this man is absolutely insane! No one pulls something like this.  
"I have my reasons. If I feel the need to tell you then I will. Otherwise, don't question it. Now…do we have a deal?"

After a moment of brief hesitation I answer yes while looking nowhere near him. I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he has beaten me in something for once.

"Okay. So, friends?" He looked at me expectantly waiting for me to turn my head back to look at him. He held his hand out for me to shake it.

"Friends," I mutter begrudgingly as I grab his hand and shake it lightly. Afterwards he immediately stands up wiping the imaginary dust off of his clothes.

"Good bye, Granger," he turns around to head towards the door but stops abruptly and comes over to pick up my book, "Oh by the way, the main character dies in the end," he drops my book back on the table and happily saunters out of the café.

"Good bye _friend_," I then proceed to pick up the book and fling it to the other side of the table with the ending ruined I had absolutely no desire to continue reading. I sat in my chair sulkily for the rest of my lunch break simply muttering obscenities about the youngest Malfoy.

* * *

**It has been a few days since i updated Safety at Khadra's, Im sorry for the delay but im trying to get as much written as possible. So about the amount of reviews that i get for my stories... Right now i don't have many and i would appreciate it if i got more._ So now every time someone leaves a review if you also give me your name (or something you go by) I will make you a character in my future stories. It wont be just a simple mention of the name-no instead you will either become one of the main characters or get at least a tow paragraphs mention or at least twenty lines of dialogue_. How does that sound? Anyways, thanks for reading my story...tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers! I am so sorry that it took me so long to write and post something! it would have taken sooner but being in the play and taking seven classes kind of takes up your time a bit too much. Never fear though I am back and I have written you a new chapter! I have other things that are written that I will get around to posting. Thanksgiving break is next week (along with my 16th birthday-yay me!) so I will have a whole bunch of free time to spend typing on my computer. Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time I was back at work my mood hadn't changed at all. Since I had lost my appetite during my meeting with Draco I decided to just skip lunch altogether. I was now severely regretting that decision. almost as soon as I walked into the office I tripped over my own two feet and snapped the heel off of my left shoe.

"Great! That's just _fantastic_! Can my day get any worse?" Apparently I had spoken too soon.

"Granger!" I stood back up to greet the unhappy face of my boss.

"Yes sir?" I answered with great apprehension. One thing that I knew for certain was that my boss, Mr. Charles Greenley, had an extreme dislike for me. Maybe it was because of my blood status-his being pure and apparently being "dirty" or maybe it was just because he was jealous of how famous I am. I was definitely betting that it was the former.

"I need those papers from the Carter case on my desk by the time you leave today or else I am taking away your vacation time."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at his 'threat;' it was going to take more then a few half-hearted words to scare me. I had faced Voldemort for crying out loud!

"I'll do that right away, Mr. Greenley. Is there anything else you would like me to do while I am at it?"

"Just go do your job, Granger," it was obvious that he did not like how unaffected I was by his threat. He then stalked past me to most likely terrorize some other coworker in the office.

With my broken heel in one hand I limped my way over to the door of my office just a few feet down from where I had tripped moments ago. I regret having left my wand in my office for it would have been much easier to just fix it now rather then pathetically limp my way to the office and locate where I last left my wand. As soon as I closed the door behind me I kicked off my shoes and looked around my desk for my wand. I found it moments later in the top drawer. My shoe was fixed after muttering a quick _Reparo_ at the heel. I put my shoes back on and got to work. I had been working solidly for about two hours before someone knocked loudly on my door.

"Hermione, I was wondering if-," I looked up to see Harry in the doorway giving me a funny look.

"What are you staring at, Harry?" Subconsciously I patted my hair and checked my clothes to see if something was wrong with them.

Harry stifled a laugh, "It's just that there are a couple owls at your window and they look like they have been there for a while. I didn't know that owls could look _that _angry."

I spun around and saw that he was right. There were two owls sitting on the window sill and they did not look happy at all. I opened the window and let them in. When they landed on my desk I set some owl treats in front of them as a sort of apology for not noticing them. As soon as I had untied the letters and they finished their treats the owls flew out of my office. I set my letters down to read them once Harry was gone.

"So Harry, what brings you here?"

"Nothing much; I just got done talking to Malfoy though. He said something about you two having lunch earlier?" I averted my gaze; Malfoy's threat sounding in my head.

Harry didn't notice my sudden nervousness at his mention of Malfoy. "Yes, what he said to you is true. I was down at my usual lunch spot and we ran into each other. He was being nice and asked if I would like to join him." Harry opened his mouth to say something, "And before you ask, no he did not say anything mean to me and the entire conversation was civil."

"Okay, 'Mione. That's all I wanted to know. By the way, did you want to come over tomorrow night and have dinner with Ginny, Ron, and I?"

I nodded my head and walked over to get something out of my filing cabinet. I then sat back at my desk. "Did you want me to bring anything over? I can stop at the store and pick up a cake or something."

"If you could do that it would be great. I think that is all I came over to talk to you about. I'll see you later 'Mione."

"Bye Harry." He waved goodbye and shut the door quietly behind him.

went back to work and managed to finish all of the paper work by the time my shift was almost over. I walked over to Mr. Greenley's office to drop the file off and then head home. I was almost home-free until I ran into Malfoy yet again.

"You aren't tampering with Ministry files again Granger? I thought you would have learned your lesson the first time around."

I smiled with fake sweetness, "Of course not Malfoy, I was turning in my work so my oaf of a boss doesn't take away _more_ of my vacation time." I tried to push past him to no avail.

"Not so fast. I'm not done talking with you." I groaned in exasperation.

"What?"

"First off I told you to call me Draco, second I will be in need of your assistance tomorrow afternoon. Mother insists that I hold a ball in honor of her birthday and frankly I am too busy to plan it myself. You will show up at the Manor at two o'clock on the dot. Don't forget who holds the cards in this little deal."

"Is that all, _Draco_?" He nodded and finally let me pass him.

"Don't forget. Two o'clock on the dot."

Pissed off at how bad this day turned out to be, I apparated home and spent the night thinking of ways on how to get out of this "deal" I have with Malfoy.

* * *

** I will try and type chapter 3 today at rehearsal but I don't really know what I want to do next. Should chapter 3 be from Draco's point of view? Or should I stick with Hermione's? Oh well I'll figure that out later. Leave a review for me and tell me what you think of the chapter and help me decide who's point of view to do. **

** Tata for now**

** sexy-ferret**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just like I promised here is the new chapter! My beta still hasn't had a chance to look over it so I may end up editing it later this weekend. If that is the case then make sure to check back on like Monday to see if there are any changes. I am going to be honest this chapter was a little bit hard to write. I find it a lot easier to write from Hermione's P.O.V. so I may not write as Draco too often. Other then that enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Granger storms off in a huff after I stop her in the hallway. I chuckle at her temperament and walk off in the opposite direction. I make a quick stop into my office to make sure that I have everything that I need before going home. I grab my cloak off of the back of my chair. Once I see that I have everything that I need I head off to the main floor where the floo network is. My expensive shoes click on the marble floor as I walk in a semi-rushed pace.

While walking to the floo network, I ruminate about this entire situation. There's nothing that I enjoy more than seeing people suffer, especially if it's Granger. Now I am not talking about the _Crucio_ kind of suffering; no, I'm talking about the misery someone gets from doing menial tasks that they do not enjoy one bit. That's one of the main reasons why I'm blackmailing her. In all actuality I wouldn't have even done anything. This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Besides, I know she only changed those documents because her boss is a total wanker and wants to see her fail at something for once. Unfortunately for him that is _my_ job.

By now I have reached the floo network. The only reason I am even using the floo network is because the Ministry has an anti-apparating spell put on me. It was a punishment for my crimes or what not. Either way it was just a right pain in the arse. I deposit one sickle into the slot and hold my hand out for the powder pellet. About three months ago the ministry decided to try out what was apparently a highly successful Weasley product. Basically for one sickle a person is given a floo powder pellet that is good for one trip. When it makes contact with the ground it explodes into a mass of green fire ready for the person to use. As long as the fireplace is connected to the floo it can be used to go to any location. Even though it bugs me to have to use a Weasley product every day, it is the fastest way to get home. I throw the powder pellet into the fireplace and shout out 'Malfoy Manor.'

"Master is home!" As soon as I land I am greeted by my house elf, Mikey.

"Mikey, do you have dinner almost ready? I will be turning in after dinner."

"Of course, Master," He bobbed his head so hard that his ears flopped around, "Mikey is almost done with Master's dinner."

I take off my cloak and it automatically vanishes into the closet. I head over to the staircase to go upstairs and change.

Before I am too far up the stairs I shout back at my elf, "Oh and Mikey, we are having company over so tidy the place up a bit."

"Of course, Master!''

I continue my long walk up the stairs and down the hallway into my own private wing. I made sure that this part of the manor is devoid of any portraits of my ancestors. The last thing I need is them yelling at me about my failures as I walk to and from my room each day. After a short 3 minute walk I finally reach the doorway to my room.

This room is one of the largest rooms in the house. Only the best for a Malfoy; of course. My room lit up in the glorious grandeur it does whenever I step in. I step onto the plush carpet and head over to my hand carved liquor cabinet. I reach in and grab one of my finest bottles of firewhiskey and a small crystal glass. I figure I should celebrate the success of my blackmail plan.

At that moment there is a pop and a small table covered in food with one chair shows up in my room. My dinner has now arrived.

Dinner was a quiet affair, of course, and soon after I got ready for bed. Seeing as it wasn't even 7:30 yet I had a little bit of time to waste. I sat down at my desk and got out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. I may as well write Granger some instructions that I can mail them when I awake tomorrow. Nothing makes my morning better then ruining someone's day so early on. I spent a few minutes contemplating what I would write and then started penning out the letter.

_ Granger_

_Below is a list of places you are to visit tomorrow.  
1. Madame Malkin's  
2. Malfoy Apothecary  
3. New & Lingwood  
4. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (don't get too smug about that one they have some decorations in stock that I require)  
5. Fortescue's  
Promptly show up on time and I will give you the allotted budget for the day. Each place has an order reserved under my name. You are to get everything that is required for the ball by the end of tomorrow. No exceptions. Remember that your reputation is riding on your ability to complete this task correctly.  
D.M._

Satisfied with what I had written I folded the letter and put it in an envelope that was sealed with the Malfoy crest. I penned her name on the front and called for Mikey.

He appeared in front of me with a 'pop,' "Yes, Master? What is Master wanting Mikey to do for him?"

"Mikey, owl this letter to Hermione Granger tomorrow morning. Use Adonis."

Mikey nodded with earnest as I handed him the letter. "Mikey will do as Master wishes."

"You may go," he disapparated promptly after I told him that he could leave. After that I stood up and walked over to my bed. Once under the covers I summoned a book, _Moste Potente _Potions, and read until I was too tired to carry on. I flicked my wand and the book flew back to where it came from. With another flick of my wand the lights turned off plunging my room into complete darkness. My last thoughts before going to bed were about how much fun it will be to piss off Granger tomorrow.

* * *

**Just to let y'all know the places and book I mentioned are actual places that are mentioned in the series (I wanted to be as accurate as possible). I will start writing the next chapter when I finish my homework so no promises that it will be up soon. It's hard to juggle 7, soon to be 8 classes, and all the other stuff I have to do. Until then leave a review and tell me what you think (like point of view opinions, suggestions, overall thoughts, etc.)**

** Tata for now**

** sexy-ferret**


	4. READ IF YOU WANT MORE TO THE STORY!

**Okay so almost every review that i have gotten for this story says that i should continue writing this. Since this is in such high demand to be continued I will continue this after I finish writing _Safety at Khadra's_. I just want to know how YOU want me to continue the story. Should I make it a story entirely on their friendship? Or should I make their feeling for each other grow into something past friendship? Tell me what you would rather see in a review or a PM and I will write it. I am still making people characters as well if you want to be one. Just leave your name or something you go by for me and if you have anything in particular in mind that you would want to be (secretary, ex-girlfriend, cousin, etc.) tell me that as well. I feel bad that I have to put this author's note as a chapter because I know many will get excited that I am writing another chapter for this. Never fear though i will keep to my promise and write more for this. Also there's a poll on my profile that I would like people to vote for. I will add another one as well for this story so make sure to vote!**

** Tata for now!**

** sexy-ferret**


	5. Chapter 4

**After a long time of not updating here is a new chapter for all of you lovelies! You can thank my fantastic beta words into actions for helping me edit this. Apparently I need to and I quote "choose a freaking tense!" Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll start writing it when I finish the chapter for new beginnings. I might post something on/before Christmas but it depends on how busy I am. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I woke up with a feeling of dread the next morning. Today was the day I began "working" for Malfoy. I turned over to my side and saw that my alarm clock only read 9 am.

_Great...I do not even get the luxury of sleeping in_.

My cat, Winston, heard me stir and immediately ran into my room. He leaped up onto the bed and started pawing at my arm.

As much as I love my cat, he can be quite a pest at times. The sooner I got up to feed him, the sooner I knew he would go back to sleep. In the usual cat fashion, he will nip at me to get my attention if I just lie there and ignore him._ I suppose I should just get up then_...

I slowly crawl out of bed. Winston immediately realizes what I am about to do. He jumps off of the bed and prances out of the room. I slide my feet into my slippers so my feet wont freeze on the cold ground. I walk out of the room into the long corridor that lead to my living room and then kitchen. By the time I reach my destination, Winston is sitting right in front of the fridge, his long, black, tail swing back and forth. As soon as I open up the fridge, Winston started meowing and pacing impatiently at my feet. Once "His Royal Highness" was fed, I fixed myself something as well and sat at the table.

I summoned my book; the one Malfoy had ruined for me, and continued to read. I am almost sure that he had been lying about how the book ended. Winston was now finished eating and had commenced his after-breakfast early morning bath. He looked quite comical, since his stomach was so large and the fact that he couldn't bend properly made him unable to reach his back properly. I chuckled and went back to my reading.

I only had a few pages of chapter left when I heard a loud tapping on my window. I looked up and saw a majestic brown owl sitting regally on the windowsill. I opened the window with my wand and the owl flew right onto the granite tabletop. He held his leg out in front of me and patiently waited for the letter to be untied. The owl took off as soon as the letter was taken from him.

I let out an exasperated groan when I saw the silver seal that was on the envelope. Reluctantly, I opened the letter.

_Granger_

_Below is a list of places you are to visit tomorrow.  
1. Madame Malkin's  
2. Malfoy Apothecary  
3. New & Lingwood  
4. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (don't get too smug about that one they have some decorations in stock that I require)  
5. Fortescue's  
Promptly show up on time and I will give you the allotted budget for the day. Each place has an order reserved under my name. You are to get everything that is required for the ball by the end of tomorrow. No exceptions. Remember that your reputation is riding on your ability to complete this task correctly.  
D.M._

I smiled at the thought of being able to visit George at his shop. That will probably be the highlight of my day. I looked up at my clock and let out a small shriek. I had been awake for almost 4 and 1/2 hours and I still needed to get ready to leave! I threw down the letter and dashed towards my room.

On my way down the hallway, I almost tripped on Winston who was stretched out on the floor. If there's one thing that cat enjoys most it is lounging in the hallway.

I reached my room and kicked off my slippers. I then went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I was waiting for the water to heat up, I brushed my teeth and chose my outfit for the day. I took a quick shower so I wouldn't run out of time. There was no way in hell that I would be late for this.

When I stepped out of the shower, I used a spell that instantly dried and styled my hair. I put on a light pink tank top with a pair of capris. The outfit was nice, but also would not get ruined if Malfoy made me do dirty work (and I was almost positive I would have to do dirty work). Once I was dressed I slipped on my sneakers and walked out of my room.

Before I apparated out I summoned my purse and a water bottle. A quick glance at the clock told me I had three minutes to get to the manor.

I disappeared with a 'pop' and appeared right in front of the main gate to the estate. It swung open as I stepped forward. It was along walk up to the front door and by the time I knocked it was 2:00.

The door immediately swung open. It was Malfoy. He looked me up and down quickly and said, "You are right on time. Follow me and I will tell you the rest of your chores for today. Also, please wear something more appropriate next that outfit will simply not do."

I groaned but followed behind him obediently. I knew if I did not comply he would send the letter.

"Okay, besides the shops you have to visit you are also required to clear out the ballroom completely. It has not been used in years and is now basically a storage room. Clean it up and find a place to put everything away. Afterwards retrieve the decorations from the attic above the fourth floor. As much as it pains me to say this you are in charge of the decorating as well so make the ballroom look nice. Oh and one last thing I _almost_ forgot: you have to do most of this without a wand."

He sauntered off with a smirk on his face. I was very tempted to shoot a hex at him but I restrained myself. I used a spell to point me in the direction of the ballroom. When I opened the door I almost screamed in exasperation. The entire room was almost filled floor to ceiling. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Hopefully the next chapter will be longer but I try to make each chapter at least 1000 words without the authors note. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Also: as a side project I am writing a story centered around a bucket list, since I am not very creative when it comes to those things I need your help! Leave some things that would be on your bucket list and if some of them are good (and appropriate) I will use them. I think that this note is long enough so I will be going now. **

**Tata for now!**

**sexy-ferret**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Hello readers! I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I have been a little busy lately. Luckily now I have a laptop so it shouldn't take that long to update (this one only took me about an hour to write). I am sorry if it is not completely up to par like the other chapters are but I am sick and it is hard to write when you are coughing up a lung every two minutes. It was originally gonna be longer but I just don't have the heart to write more at the moment. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As much as I wanted to put the ballroom off until the very last minute there wasn't much I could do unless everything was cleared away. I pointed my wand at a box, completely ignoring what I had been told earlier about not being allowed to use a wand, and cast a simple levitation spell on it. Nothing happened. I shrieked in exasperation, already fed up with the job and it had barely begun. To make the tedious job less frustrating I hummed a tune while I worked. IT wasn't the tune to any particular song just a bunch of random notes strung together.

Ignoring the boxes, I instead walked further into the room and started looking for things that were on their own. There was a large variety of things everywhere; furniture, more boxes, an old chandelier, piles of fabric, and so many other things that I had never even seen before. In one section of the cluttered room I found a cluster of chairs and tables that would be very useful once the ballroom was cleared out. The only problem was finding away to get them out of the room for the time being. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to mind.

I whipped out my wand and pull a hair tie off of my wrist. I dropped it onto the ground and with a flick of my wand I had transfigured it into a large hover board. Then I charmed the board to follow me around. Now I could move anything in the room! I picked up each table one at a time and stacked them on top of each other to maximize the amount of room I would have. Then I picked up the chairs to at a time and put them next to the tables. There wasn't enough room for all of the chairs so I carried a couple with me. As I walked out to the hallway I looked back and smiled triumphantly as I saw the board trailing behind me. They didn't call me 'the brightest witch of our generation' for nothing.

Malfoy hadn't specified where I should put stuff so for the time being I deposited the tables and chairs into the floo room. I went back and started the laborious task of sorting through boxes. A lot of them contained old paintings and books. Not wanting to throw away the literature I loaded the books up onto my board and went to go find the library. There were approximately eight boxes of books that needed to be put away.I once again used a tracking spell to help me not get so lost in the huge manor. While walking down the hall on the second floor I thought that I had heard someone snicker at me but when I turned around to look nobody was there.

I came to the door to the library and when I opened the door my jaw dropped. I had obviously heard rumors about how big the library actually was but those rumors don't do the room any justice. It was so big that my flat could fit comfortable in there at least 6 times and there would still be enough room to walk around. I walked around in a daze totally forgetting what I was supposed to do until I turned around and saw the box of books. Reluctantly I started to put the books away. All I had to do was take them out of the box and they seemed to know where to go after that. The task took all of five minutes.

I followed my wand back to the ballroom and on my way there I put a few of the paintings up on the hallway walls. Luckily none of them were paintings of his relatives and ancestors; most of them were pictures of a landscape or some food. I had put up enough that almost all of the paintings were gone (not that there were very many to begin with). When I got back to the ballroom I just put the rest of the paintings off to the side until I could figure out what to do with them.

The rest of the boxes just contained old decorations that must have been used in the manor at some point during Draco's lifetime. Most of the stuff I found had been put away hazardously which indicated that he had probably been the one to get rid of all of this stuff. Some things I recognized as things that I had seen during my last visit here. _Maybe he just wanted to forget all the bad memories. I know that's what I try to do as well_. I shook the thought away. _This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about; he just a heartless git that does things solely for his own benefit_.

I transfigured the hover board back into a hair tie for the time being. The next box I opened made me scream and jump back in shock. I had opened a box of what looked like curtains but on top of them were some rats. A few were dead with open bloody sores but most of them were still alive.

The sound of running footsteps came down the hallway, "What's wrong? Is there somebody here?"

Seconds later a disheveled Draco came into the room wand pointed out ready to blast whatever had made me scream. He looked like he had ran as fast as he could. I tried to hold back a giggle but failed.

When he saw that there was nobody in the room he lowered his wand and looked at me. "What the hell was that scream for, Granger?" I simply pointed at the box not even wanting to talk about what i saw. The only reaction from him was a disgusted look as he vanished each of th e rats..

"There. The big scary rats are gone now." He spoke to me as if I were a small child. I scowled, "Next time don't scream unless it is a real emergency."

He left the room; before he was out of hearing range I called out to him, "What's wrong, Malfoy? Were you worried about me?"

He laughed loudly and poked his head into the doorway, "You wish, Granger."

I got back to work; now that the rats were gone I used an intense _scourgify_ on the curtains so they looked brand new. I still didn't trust the spell though and shot it at the fabric again a couple more times just to be sure it was disease free. Using another spells I levitated them out and folded them so they weren't all lumped together like I had found them.

With a bit of experimentation I discovered that most of what was left could have magic used on it. I made all of the boxes transparent and quickly sorted everything based on whether it was junk or not. Then I sorted the junk pile into separate sub-piles of donations and trash and sent the donation pile to a place via the floo network. Then I simply flicked my wand at the trash pile and it disappeared.

Now that the ballroom was emptier I could get started on other things. I brought the tables and chairs back in using my hover board again and the I sent the stack of paintings over to a pile I had started of things to go to the attic. I decided that since most of this job was done it would be the perfect time to go to Diagon Alley to get what I needed to pick up but I needed the money first.

I walked into the hall, "Draco! Can you come here real quick?"

"What now? Did you see another rat? Just disapparate it or something!" He came downstairs anyway almost tripping on the pile of things that I put there. "Move all of this stuff before you kill someone, Granger!"

"I need the shopping money."

"Fine. Here is the money," He pulled out a small sack of coins, "There is about 1000 galleons in here. That should be _more_ than enough for everything you need to get."

When he handed me the pouch I almost dropped it. It was a lot heavier than it looked. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and turned toward the floo room. I was almost gone before I heard him call out, "Oh, and Granger, be careful. I don't want to be the one that gets in trouble if something happens to you."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a handful of floo powder. I stepped in and shouted out, "Leaky Cauldron!" The scenery before me changed in a flash of green light. I could hear laughter and glasses clinking in the background. I had arrived.

* * *

**How was it? I apologize again for the poor quality. Hopefully I will get over this cold soon and then I can get back to writing better stories. Please review it might make me feel better.**

**Tata for now!**

**sexy-ferret**


End file.
